


【蓝家cp100问】83前50问（上）

by Kruserkk



Series: 蓝家cp100问 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Minor Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, 朴正洙 - Freeform, 澈特 - Freeform, 金希澈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: OOC预警🆘 文内有梗 考古向 甜
Series: 蓝家cp100问 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035342





	【蓝家cp100问】83前50问（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：本来想自己编的 但是写着写着就开始考古了…所以有真有假 看着玩就好！ 勿上升真人！
> 
> 一共一百个问题 分四部分

K：大家好，欢迎来到节目【蓝家cp100问】的第一期，我是主持人KK，为了庆祝15周年和十辑回归，特意制作了这个专题，今天我们邀请到的是两位83年出生的哥哥，有请二位嘉宾，有请83line，欢迎！

特（笑）：wuli嫩 苏坡猪尼，🖐🏻 or～

澈（停下擦护手霜的手）：🤘🏻or～

K：好的欢迎二位，马上开始第一个问题：请问你的名字是？

特：朴正洙

澈：金希澈

特：呀呀恰卡吗，希澈xi，我们是不是走错演播室了？这位真的是我们的粉丝吗？怎么连名字还要问。

澈：我们出道15年了啊15年，还要我们回答这种问题吗？假粉丝阿尼亚？

K（冒冷汗）：不是的，这只是个流程，答案我们都知道的，真的是必须走的流程而已。

特&澈：（略微嫌弃，点头） 

*Super Junior出道十五周年了*（长这个样子的就是玩梗或者标出处）

K：好的那么下一个问题，你的年龄是？

澈：呀！你不是自己刚才说过了吗！83年生的我们两个，你不知道我们多大了吗？

特（指着主持人 看向希澈笑）：假粉丝啊，真的是假粉丝！

K：我不是假粉丝，我没有不知道，这真的只是流程啊，所有cp都是这样问的！（低头看了看手卡上的第三个问题，“您的性别是？”忍不住叹了口气）

K：相信各位粉丝都十分清楚，二位的性别都为男性，这个问题跳过，我们直接进入下一个问题。

澈：呀这又是什么话啊！

特（拍了拍身边人的膝盖制止住即将爆发的金某）：好的，继续。

*金希澈又名金起伏*

K（感谢地看向特哥）：这个问题是，请问你的性格是怎样的？

澈：自由

特：我们之前在SUJU return不是做了一个分析吗，那位医生说我控制欲很强。

K：好的，那么二位觉得对方的性格是怎样的呢？

特：澈li，最近一些年温柔了许多，成熟了许多。

澈（脸微红）：wuli特儿，是让人舒服的性格啊。 

K：二位是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

特：在公司，啊那是差不多二十年了吧（转头看向希澈）

澈（点头）：对，那时候还是练习生。

K：二位对对方的第一印象是？

特：穿着花衬衫，还说着方言，第一眼看到真的长得很帅，让人看到在心里想‘哦莫，真的好漂亮啊！’的那种感觉。

澈：我们特儿也是那是也是很漂亮的孩子呢，我印象里是很热情很有趣的朋友，我们在练习生的时候真的很亲

*神颜金希澈*利特练习生时十分热情*黑字出处认哥*

K：二位最喜欢对方哪一点？

澈：你们怎么总问些奇怪的问题啊？

特（笑）：你们是正规节目吗？

K：来都来了，请认真回答，二位最喜欢对方哪一点呢？

特：（看了一眼澈）在十多年的相处过程中呢，希澈xi身上有很多优点我都很喜欢。

澈：喜欢对方喜欢我这一点。

*金希澈：含糊其辞是队长们的必备技能吗？认哥梗*

K（笑）：好的下一个问题，二位讨厌对方哪一点？

特：欧布搜。（干脆）

澈：我呢，谈不上讨厌，这位呢，你们作为粉丝也应该知道，我们特儿啊，总是对别人太好，如果能对自己再好一点，就更好了。

特：希澈xi，这个别人里也包括你了吧？

澈（脸微红 摸耳朵）：哦？

K：好的，下一个问题，你觉得自己和对方相性好吗？

特&澈：相性是什么…

K（推了推眼镜开始科普）：严格意义来说，就是衡量你们二位是否容易处好关系的参数。

特（开始笑）：这个…你们不知道吗？

K：这位亲故，2020年了，别再扯什么尴尬人设了好吗？

澈：我就说你是假粉丝吧，这个我们前几天也说过了，我们虽然尴尬，但是一直这样尴尬的互相支撑着走下去也很好。

K（泪奔）：我知道，我看了，我真的不是假粉丝。

*众所周知，83line是尴尬的关系*

K（擦眼泪）：您二位怎么称呼对方？

特：澈li

澈：特儿

K：那么希望对方怎么称呼你呢？

特：hiong

澈：亲爱…

特（火速转头）：呀！（站起身向主持人点头）不好意思您也累了吧，我们暂停整理整顿一下吧。

K（揉揉嗓子）：好的，整理整顿。

*SUJU来了 主持人快逃*

特（小声）：你说什么呢，那是可以说的吗！

澈（凑近）：我看到手卡了，后面比这严重的问题还有好多呢！

特：还有你怎么能说讨厌我呢！我都没说讨厌你啊！

澈：我说了那不是讨厌的程度啊！人家都问了，总有一个人得答点什么啊。

特：我怎么觉得这么奇怪啊这个主持人，问的都是什么啊，要不我们溜走吧？

澈（点头）

K（惊讶）：？？？（提高声音）二位，休息好了吗？我们可以继续了吗？

特（温柔）：内～来了～

*金希澈想下班*想下班已经出现人传人现象*

K：二位整理之后更有活力了呢，我们来进行下一个问题，如果以动物比喻的话你觉得对方是？

特：猫咪

澈：狐狸

特：？莫？

*狐狸特和猫咪澈似乎是同人文手们公认的事实*

K：如果要送对方礼物你会选择？

特：我最近发现了一个好东西…那种没有机箱的无线的吸尘器，用着特别方便，很轻巧，吸力也很大。（回头看向澈）你知道吧？

澈（面无表情）：不知道。

K（忍笑）：内，吸尘器，那么希澈呢？

澈：如果他真的送吸尘器，我是不会回礼的。

特：那种料理的锅呢？我最近买了一个真的超级好用，再加送你一本我的料理书。

澈：书我已经有很多本了，而且哥，你知道我平时基本不做饭的吧？

*利特喜欢打扫卫生*利特喜欢做饭*利特送别人料理书*金希澈喜欢点外卖*

K：自己想要什么礼物？

特：吸尘…

澈：够了，下一个问题。

K：下一个问题，二位对对方有哪里不满吗？一般是什么事情？

澈：不是刚刚说过吗？

特：我要更改一下，刚才我说没有，但是现在我…

澈（伸手捂住旁边人的嘴，眼睛骂人）：主持人，这个问题重复了，pass

K（翻手卡 怂）：明明就没有…

*pass*

K：好的，下一个问题，请问您的癖好是？

特：主持病？

澈：家里不能乱。

K：那么二位觉得对方的癖好是？

澈：主持病，打扫病…

特：喜欢看女团

澈（连连摆手）：阿尼亚，这个不是癖好

特（转头看澈）：你更喜欢女团还是我们SJ成员？

澈：成员在我心里是第一位的，多少女团都不行。所有成员里我最喜欢利特

特：真的吗？

澈：真的真的。

*此答案来自微博 @温柔10384 的83语录合集*

K：下面两个问题，我建议二位合并做答，您做的什么事（包括毛病）会让对方不快？对方做的什么事（包括毛病）会让您不快？

特（认真思考）

澈：合并提问是吧？OK，那就合并pass

K：……

特：安对！我的问题还是很多的，（看向希澈）成员们吵架不站在你那边的时候，喝醉了不去接你的时候…

澈：“你不是有来接过我吗？”

特：“接过。还有…发专辑了不在SNS给你宣传的时候，飞机上吃泡面没有给你点的时候。”

澈（摇头）：“因为仁川大战都解决了，所以利特没有什么让我伤心的。”

*此答案来自微博 @温柔10384 的83语录合集*

K：好的，下一个问题，你们关系到什么程度？二位知道我们说的是什么关系吧？（笑）

特：我们就是队友嘛

澈：亲故啊亲故

K（不说是吧）：没关系不要着急，（笑）还有很多问题，我们慢慢来。下一个问题，两人初次约会是在哪里？

特：一给莫呀！你们好奇怪。

K：奇怪什么！之前不是让你们看过问题了吗！你们到底在害羞什么啊！真是…

特（看向澈）：看过问题？你看过吗？

澈（脸红）：那个稍等…我们需要暂停一下。 

K：好的，（拿起水杯）啊嗓子痛…

特（把澈拉到一边）：什么啊，看过什么！你看过吗？

澈（低头）：看过…

特：你为什么不和我说啊！

澈：后面的问题真的太尴尬了…我怕你不同意…就假装忘了…

特：一会儿我数三二一，我们就偷偷溜走吧，嗯？

K：？？？二位？房间很小，我都能听到哦～

特：哦？怎么了？这就来。

K：好的继续，刚刚我们谈到了二人初次约会，二位有些敏感，那么我们换个方向，那时两人的气氛怎么样？

特：尴尬

澈：第一次吗？那是尴尬没错。

K（笑）：哦？第一次，很好很好。

*83line:我们是尴尬的关系*

K：那次约会进展到何种地步？

特：是两人都很舒适的关系

澈（走神）：哦？哪次？

K：本次采访是只有我们83line的粉丝才能够观看，所以接下来希望二位能够认真回答，好吗？

澈&特：内～

K：好的下面进入广告时间 下期更精彩

1-25问完结

ps：本来的伟大畅想（异想天开）是把队内cp都问一遍，结果83才写了不到50问 我人就快没了…考古考的我头都要炸了 保守估计得写到16周年吧 另外还有 标了出处就是真实发生的 没标的就是我编的 


End file.
